The House of Sarek's Missing Vulcan
by Wannabe101
Summary: Is it possible for a Vulcan to survive growing up on Earth? Well logically yes, of course it is. Whether or not they grow up properly on the other hand, is a whole different story. T'Les has to try though, no matter how much she is influenced by the humans around her she is determined to be Vulcan like she was born. The question to be answered though, how tough can this really be?


**Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I really be on , yeah, actually I probably would. Though, I do own the orphanage, Mrs. June and a couple of other things that will probably be really obvious once you read the story.**

** Author's Note: I made some major changes, if you've never seen the old movies or TV shows you more than likely won't catch these things. So, let's pretend that Sybok never existed, and that T'Rea died a lot earlier than Gene Roddenberry intended.**

**The House of Sarek's missing Vulcan **

**Found**

**Chapter 1**

The loud melodic chime of the doorbell rang profusely throughout the wide beige halls of _Junes' Orphanage for Children with Exotic Cases._ The headmistress herself, Mrs. Holley June, answered the door, silently wondering who on the face of this earth would come to an orphanage at 9:45 P.M. unless it was one of those punks from down the street who wanted to play a prank on her, and with her luck it probably was.

"Hello, she called into one of the coldest winter nights Mountain Home, Arkansas has received in a very long time. Though her beckon seemed to fall on deft ears, thinking she must have been right and the bell was rung by some young prankster that got extremely board, Mrs. June turned right back around towards the warm insides of the group home, until she heard a tiny sneeze from behind and below her. Mrs. June gazed in surprise at the small infant from which the sneeze had emitted from. She was no stranger to these sorts of cases. The parents are too ashamed to show their faces to whomever opened the door, or something like that, so they leave the child on the doorstep and run. The headmistress' prediction couldn't have been more wrong. What she didn't know is that not ten standard meters away from her crouched a Vulcan woman with sad eyes behind a medium sized hedge; hating herself, no matter how illogical it was, for having to depart with her beloved daughter in such a manner.

The Vulcan was deathly ill and knew that if she died her child would fall into the hands of her _adun_, Sarek. Sarek was more than capable of taking care of his very own _ko-fu_, but once she had passed away he would give their daughter to the closest relatives he had, she could not let that happen for they were abusive to their own child whom is now grown. Also there was some rather nagging feeling she had that this was her beautiful child's best shot at a great life. The mother had calculated the chances and there was an 87.3% chance that this was an affective maneuver that will enhance her child's soon to be bright future.

The child was swaddled in a navy blue blanket that had been wrapped securely around the baby and a small black cap had been placed snuggly upon her fragile head, or at least Mrs. June had assumed it was a girl. Beneath the infant were two objects, a laptop and a neatly folded piece of stark white paper. She picked up the child carefully and quietly read the note aloud to herself.

"I can no longer take care of my child, for I am dying of an unknown illness. Please relieve me of my parental status. My daughter's name is T'Les Sarek. Instructions on how to raise her are located in the documents on the laptop as well as an adequate schooling program. The program may seem advanced for her, but you will see she has the ability to excel. Though I understand being told how to raise a child may be an insult to most humans, but I assure you raising T'Les will be much different than anything you have ever done. My child is five months of age and Vulcan. I also included a document on Vulcan history, biology and other important information about her ancestry. Remind her periodically that her father and I hold a very Terran emotion towards her that can only be described as parental love for our child, and she has a home on Vulcan that she might be able to return to one day. _Nemaiyo._

Live long and prosper,

T'Rea Sarek"

Mrs. June looked out into the cold night once more, but found no one, for T'Rea was still avoiding her gaze behind the hedge. The headmistress then took T'Les, the laptop and the note inside.

**Author's End Note: Please don't kill me because this chapter's really short. I promise the others will be much longer, I just thought that the next chapter would be better if it stood apart from this one.**

**Vulcan to English translations (italicized words)**

**ADUN: Husband**

**KO-FU: Daughter**

**NEMAIYO: Thank you**

**All translations are from /vld/ (The Vulcan Language Dictionary**

**Please review! **


End file.
